Episode 6 (Japanese drama)
is the sixth episode of Hana Yori Dango. The episode aired on November 25, 2005 on TBS. Satake Mikio wrote the screenplay for the episode. Rui Hanazawa returns from France, which Tsukushi Makino has mixed feelings about. Tsukasa Domyoji's sister visits to stop their mother from interfering. He and Tsukushi later go on an ill-fated double date with Yuki Matsuoka and her boyfriend. Plot When Rui Hanazawa returns from France, it takes everyone a minute to believe that he is really back. Tsukasa Domyoji remembers Tsukushi Makino's crush on Rui, and claims that she and him are now dating. He then gives her a cellphone for their "personal use". That night, Tsukushi arrives home to find it full of expensive furniture sent by Tsukasa. She receives a call from Tsukasa, who demands for her to come meet him right away. At a nightclub, Tsukushi asks him to take the furniture back, before seeing Rui make out with two women. Meanwhile, Tsubaki Domyoji heads to Japan, after she hears about her mother's plans in interfere in Tsukasa's romance. The following morning, Tsukushi visits the emergency stairwell to return Rui's handkerchief. Rui asks if she and Tsukasa are really dating. Tsukushi admits that "he just declared it on his own." Rui teasingly asks her to go out with him instead. A short while later, Sakurako apologizes to Tsukushi again. She wants to remain friends, but resolves that she will continue pursuing Tsukasa. At Tsukasa's house, his mother starts investigating Tsukushi, after he tells her that it is not just a "fling." Tsubaki arrives and asks her mother to leave Tsukasa alone. Kaede tells her that feelings like love have no place in her company. Tsubaki visits Tsukushi at work, and takes her and Yuki Matsuoka out to dinner. She warns Tsukushi about her mother and offers her support. Tsukushi comments that she does not "really fit in with wealthy people", to which Yuki replies that if Tsukasa is serious, "then he will try to fit in with them." To test Tsukasa, Tsubaki suggests for Tsukushi and him to go on a double date with Yuki and her boyfriend. Tsukushi later asks him about it, though he refuses. Rui visits Tsukushi to tell her that "Tsukasa will probably show up tomorrow". Tsukasa calls her a second later to confirm this. Rui then confides in her about his time with Shizuka Todo. The next day, Tsukushi and Tsukasa meet Yuki and her boyfriend, Nakatsuka. He instantly gets on Tsukasa's nerves, before they even reach the zoo. Nakatsuka suggests that they split up for a while, which Tsukushi readily agrees to. Alone together, Tsukushi and Tsukasa actually enjoy each other's company. Tsukasa asks Tsukushi if she was alone when he called her. Tsukushi lies, saying "of course." A little bit later, he tells Tsukushi that he does not "have the wrong idea" and knows that they are not dating yet. Tsukasa plans to wait for her "honest reply." Yuki and Nakatsuka find them, ruining the atmosphere. Nakatsuka leaves to buy drinks, while Tsukasa goes to the bathroom. Nakatsuka accosts Tsukasa on his way back to Tsukushi. Tsukasa reaches his breaking point, when Nakatsuka insults Tsukushi. He hits him several times, just as Tsukushi and Yuki walk up. Tsukasa leaves immediately, without giving Tsukushi a reason for hitting him. That night, Tsukasa's mother pays a visit to the Makino home. She offers 300 million yen to Tsukushi, if she leaves Tsukasa alone. Feeling insulted, Tsukushi's mother retrieves a container of salt and pours it on her head. Meanwhile, Tsukasa calls Tsukushi, but hears the ring coming from Rui's pocket. The following morning, Tsukasa confronts Tsukushi about the phone and she questions him about Nakatsuka. Cast and characters Other *Shizuka Todo Guest roles *Shugo Oshinari (Nakatsuka)http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/story6_2.html (Japanese) *Takayuki Takuma (Tora-san) Ratings Notes *This episode covers chapters thirty-two to thirty-seven and one hundred and twenty-three to one hundred and twenty-six of the manga. It also features a key scene from chapter one hundred and one and one hundred and two. *While talking to Rui, Tsukasa tells him he has some "dog news", but what he meant to say was "big". *The Japanese proverb comes up when Tsukushi's parents are helping Susumu study. The phrase roughly means "to gain much benefits without hard work".http://gogen-allguide.com/nu/nuretedeawa.html (Japanese) *Tsukushi says that "this isn't a manga", when her father loses his paycheck betting on Yutaka Take at the horse races. *Tsukasa gives Tsukushi a cellphone and sets the ringtone, so when he calls "The Imperial March" from Star Wars plays. *In this episode, Okami-san tells the girls of her romance with a man from Shibamata, Katsushika, who the girls correctly guess is Tora-san from the Otoko wa Tsurai yo ("It's tough being a man") film series. Takayuki Takuma (Satake Mikio), a screenwriter for Hana Yori Dango, also portrayed Tora-san for this episode. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes